Flick of a Fin
by Moonacre BunBun
Summary: OC-Centric; Squidward is awoken abruptly yet again, on another Saturday morning. However, instead of Spongebob and Patrick, there's a new giggle that pulled him from sleep. Before he can find out who it was, all three were inside. Who was that and what do they have to do with Spongebob?
1. Preview

Hello! This is a preview chapter of _Flick of a Fin._ It is an OC-centric story, so the characters may seem OOC at times. :) I'm not one for many words so I hope you'll excuse the short introduction. Please enjoy!

A/N: The episode this snippet is from is "The Return of Squilliam". Please R&R!

))))) ^-^ ((((((

"Leisse!" Squidward said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting she was there.

"Leisse?" Squilliam asked, genuinely interested. In the years since high school, the wealthy squid didn't remember seeing Squidward associate with... "Such an interesting companion." He stated with his usual purr of arrogance.

Leisse turned her gaze to the other squid for a moment. She wasn't sure how he would treat her after seeing the way she treated her co-worker. But like her brother, she was never one to turn down a potential friend. "Hello. I'm Leisse! Who might you be?" She asked, smiling, her hands clasped behind her back.

Squilliam smirked. Truly interesting indeed. "And you are...?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrow slightly.

Leisse couldn't help but giggle at the sight. The sound, normally relaxing to Squidward, for some reason ignited an emotion he couldn't place. He cleared his throat and straightened more, catching Squilliam and Leisse's attention. "She is... an employee."

Squilliam rolled his eyes at the Squid's obvious behavior. "I see... And she's involved with your," he sneered and laughed slightly. "Accomplishments." He smirked once again as his posse laughed.

Squidward frowned; he wouldn't let Squilliam embarrass him with Leisse and the group looking on. "I'm uh... in food service!" He exclaimed, then cringed realizing he'd once again spoken on reflex. Not seeing a problem, Leisse smiled widely and nodded, swimming to Squidward's side and pointing at herself. "I work in the same food service." She stated proudly, ready put on her Krusty Krab hat. Squidward grabbed her arm before she could do just that.

Watching the two entertained Squilliam greatly. "Hold it, don't tell me," he interrupted. They focused on him again. "You're a cashier." He bellowed in laughter, only refraining from knee slapping due to his reputation. His posse followed in his laugher, making it echo.

Leisse pouted at the people's mocking laughter but she frowned when she saw Squidward's expression darken.

Don't lie, it'll only make it worse. He thought to himself. However, Squilliam's mockery was too much.

Leisse saw this and moved to grab his attention when he stepped up to Squilliam.

"I own a five-star restaurant!" He yelled, shocking the crowd

She tilted her head momentarily. He didn't have a restaurant... It seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing. Squilliam came to his senses first, skeptically eyeing the squid in front of him.

"Squidward, I had no idea you were such a success." He said, not meaning a word.

Then, Squidward recovered, gaining an air of confidence as he went through with the story. "That's right." He refrained from looking towards Leisse lest he reveal the sham.

At this, the crowd that accompanied Squilliam murmured in doubt. His performance was convincing. Squilliam noticed the shifting mood. So Ole Squiddy thought he'd pull a fast one, eh? Well two can play this game.

Squidward was just about to convince himself that everything would be okay when Squilliam spoke up. "And I would be honored if you would allow me to come to your restaurant… " Squidward froze, mind going blank. "tonight."

Leisse looked up at Squidward, actually wincing at his expression. His nose shrank as if glass shattered in his mind. She waved her hand in front his eyes, worriedly looking at him. "Squid...?"

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his reverie. He turned his eyes to Squilliam's mirth-filled ones. It was as if he knew.

Squidward gulped. "T-t-t-t-t-t-tonight?" He stuttered, gesturing to the ground as if to point to the current day.

Squilliam laughed this time. Oh, Squidward was just too easy. "In fact," the wealthy squid said, turning to the crowd anxiously waiting behind him. "we'll all come. My treat!" The excitable group of fish cheered.

Squidward's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form coherent words. Leisse, seeing the conversation was done swam to his side. "Then we'll see you tonight Mr. Fancyson." She smiled, nodding.

He looked at her with a peculiar look in his eyes. "Squilliam. Call me Squilliam" He chuckled at her confused expression. Squidward, seeing the squid's attention turn on the mermaid, grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Leisse!" He harrumphed and dragged her away, back to the Krusty Krab before she could say anything else.

"Very interesting indeed."

))))) ^-^ ((((((

Well, there it is! Feel free to PM/review your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! It's finally here! The first chapter of "Flick of a Fin"! I'm so excited to post this, and I hope someone else enjoys it too!

This is an OC-centric fic that will follow episodes from different seasons for a while, but there will be a plot to keep everything going.

A/N: The story begins at the end of the episode "The Bully" (season 3). It'll be a bit of a slow start, since this is introducing the character into the day-today life of Spongebob, but I promise it picks up at the end of this chapter and into the next. Please R&R!

))))) ^-^ ((((((

Mrs. Puff growled menacingly as she clenched her fin. She waved it threateningly at the shocked sponge as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm going to KICK YOUR BUTT!" She yelled, her voice echoing outside the door.

Spongebob remained frozen in surprise. After a moment he realized his situation and how it came off to the Driving School teacher. "M-M-Mrs. Puff!" He stuttered, laughing sheepishly and dropping his tightened fist. "This isn't what it looks like!" He flailed, beginning to point at the downed fish. "H-He!" His classmates, surrounding him look on in varying states of interest or boredom. One fish, a yellow fellow, is trying to remember the notes for that day's lesson.

"No "buts" Mr. Squarepants!" The puffer fish began to swell in anger. "If you want to use those actions, they won't be done in my classroom." Her tone firm and her girth expanded twice her usual size.

"But!" He tries to cut in, but that seems to send the puffer fish over the edge. With a shove, him and his supplies were out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Spongebob sat there, momentarily stunned before he rose off the ground and wiped his clothes off. "Well, nothing to do but head home then." He begins to walk off the premises. However, before fully leaving, he remembered something. Turning back to look at the driving school, Spongebob cupped his hands to his mouth and exuberantly shouted. (Well, bellowed.) "I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CLASS MRS. PUFF~!" With his salutations delivered, the sponge happily began his trek home barely registering the enraged roar from the frustrated driving school teacher.

Ten minutes later, Spongebob walks up the familiar walkway to his home, whistling a jaunty tune he heard on the television the night before. He stopped to check his mail.

"Nope." He flipped to the next envelope. "Not'ta." He opened his door and closed it with his foot while he continued sorting through the mail. "Ooh! _Jellyfish Digest_. I'll have to read that later." Before his musings could get any further, a meow from his feet drew his focus.

"GARYYYY~!" He exclaimed in a sing-song voice, placing his mail haphazardly on his side table near the door. "How was your day, Gair-bear? Did you miss me?" He laughed when the snail meowed and circled his feet before trailing into the living area. "Yeah, I've missed you too." He followed his pet, moving in the direction of the kitchen instead.

Inquiring meow. Spongebob pauses in making himself a sandwich. "Well, Mrs. Puff sent me home early for the day."

Meow? Spongebob chews on his kelp melt sandwich before answering. "Something about butts…" He smiled setting down his sandwich. "But how can you deny… THIS!" He poses dramatically emphasizing his derrière. "That's right. My butt." He shakes it to a beat in his head.

Gary stares blankly up at his owner and his butt-shaking before turning around and leaving the kitchen. Not that the Sponge noticed.

After a few moments of dancing-with-oneself, the sponge finally noticed the lack of audience. "Well," he laughed to himself, turning back to his sandwich. "Not everyone can enjoy the finer arts…" He chews his food thoughtfully as he thinks of the chores he needs to do for the day.

Later, after finishing lunch and cleaning the kitchen, Spongebob moves into the living area again. Dressed in a pale pink apron and head wrap, the sponge looks as if he stepped out of a household cleaning magazine.

"Let's see…" He pulls out some narrow framed glasses and rest them on his nose before pulling out a long parchment of paper with the list of chores on it. "Kitchen, kitchen window, kitchen table, kitchen lights, kitchen ceiling…." He trails his fingertip down the list. "Ah! Here we are: living room!" He crosses the completed items off the list and tosses the parchment onto the side table to begin dusting and cleaning the living room.

Humming a song to himself, Spongebob became lost in the relaxation of doing the chores. When he finished dusting, he pulled out the vacuum cleaner. "Now where to plug it in…" He looks around before going over and plugging it in behind his television. Momentarily, he thinks of his lack of visitors or interruptions. Usually Patrick, and less commonly (but no less welcome) Sandy, would come by and they'd dwindle the afternoon away with antics and fun. With a shrug, Spongebob calmly dismissed the thought and resumed his chores. Again, he begins to hum and go on his way.

Not long after, as if summoned by his thoughts, there was a knock at his door. With him humming and the vacuum cleaner going, the owner of the pineapple was unable to hear the bangs on the door. The knocking increases and grows more insistent. After another minute of continuing without answering, Gary crawls in and meows up at his owner from his feet.

Meow. He sounds out, long and loud looking up at the sponge with his bulbous eyes. It worked.

"Wooo-OH! Gary!" Spongebob jumps up in shock, nearly vacuuming his pet. "Gary the snail, I almost cleaned you in the most unsatisfactory way!" Spongebob turns off his vacuum cleaner and picks up his pet. "Now why would you do something like tha-" He's cut off by the now bangs on his front door.

"Snail-e-gram!" Yells a frustrated voice from the other side of the door.

Spongebob makes a 'o' shape with his mouth, his eyes wide as he comes to a conclusion. "Oooh! That's why you stopped me. You didn't want to be vacuumed, you wanted me to get the door! Well, why didn't you say so Gair-bear?" Spongebob sets his pet down and goes to the door. "Cooomiing~!"

Just as he answers the door, an angry fin is balled up and raised to knock again. "Hello?" Spongebob greets.

The courier, a tall round fish with dark blue coloring and purple fins, narrows his brown eyes at the one who answered the door. "Are you.." He pauses to check the name on the Snail-e-gram. "One Spongebob Squarepants?" He finishes, looking down at the Sponge.

"Yes I am kind sir. Is that for me?" He asks excitedly, standing on his tippy toes to see the message's contents. The taller creature sighed but nodded, releasing some of his exasperation. "Yes, sir. Snail-o-gram from one… L.S." He holds the message out to the intended recipient. In a slightly more happy voice he recites his lines: "Thank you or using Snail-o-gram. The fastest couriers for the…." The fish sighs here but forces it out. "For the wiliest characters." At this Spongebob 'oohs' and claps at the presentation. With a stiff bow and wave, the courier turns and leaves.

Closing the door and returning inside, Spongebob could not help but wonder who sent him such an interesting message. "I wonder who sent it Gary!" He sits on his floaty-backed couch, turning the message this way and that. "L.S…. Lindsey Sharkfin? No, haven't seen her since kindergarten… Oh! Perhaps, Lucy Lobster," He gasps at this thought. "Larry's long lost CLONE!" At this the Sponge's mind begins to wonder further and further from the main subject.

Gary, resting on the couch beside his owner, reaches out and bonks the message with his eye and nudges Spongebob to open it with a meow.

"You're right Gary. I need to find out why Larry's female clone is contacting me instead of him." He nods, now determined and carefully opens the message along the decorated perforated edges keeping it shut. When all the seals are removed, he opens the message, surprised when a leaf of an unrecognizable sea plant and a bit of twine drift onto his lap. He looks down, holding them between his fingers before reading the letter aloud.

" _Dear Spongebob_ ," He giggles, looking at Gary for a moment. "That's me."

"I hope you are doing well. However, knowing you my friend, you accidentally overlooked the letter I sent in the mail."

"Letter?" Spongebob asks himself, thinking back. "I don't recall any letters from an L.S." He shrugs and goes back to the small note.

 _"Therefore, I am sending you this message to remind you of my coming to see you. As we have not seen each other in many years, it will be nice to catch up and resume our friendship._

 _I encourage you to look for my letter, as it shines light on this surely confusing situation._

 _Love, L.S."_

Throughout the reading of the letter, Spongebob's eyes widened further, and further in surprise. At the end, his voice was high pitched in shock. "LETTER! VISIT! LOVE!" He whips around to his pet who is looking just as surprised and interested as his owner.

"Gary! Do you think…" Spongebob says slowly. "That… I have a SECRET ADMIRER?!" He squeals in excitement. "I must prepare then! There's so much to do in so little time!" He rushes off, note falling to the couch as he flutters around and begins cleaning even faster than before.

In the chaos that follows, he knocks into the side table, causing a letter in beige envelope to fall to the floor. If he looked, he would've seen the name L.S. printed in neat scrawl across the top of the envelope.

))))) ^-^ ((((((

I hope you enjoyed! The first mentions of the OC: L.S.

Stay tuned for next chapter to find out more!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Spongebob Squarepants_** **or any of the characters from the franchise.**

Hello again! I know this is a surprise: two chapters in a day! I thought, it would be best to post the next chapter, not only to move it along but also to finally introduce L.S.

Once again, enjoy!

))))) ^-^ ((((((

"Aaaand… Done." He says excitedly, dusting the final speck of dirt into the dust pan and throwing it away. With a flourish and a blur of his limbs, Spongebob ties off the bag and throws it out the open window into the pile of other filled garbage bags in the trash can below. Leaning out the window, he double checked that the recycle bins were filled and properly sorted before shutting the shining window with a click.

"With everything spic and span, all that's left is for my friend to come!" The sponge claps excitedly and walks downstairs into the living area. "Oh Gary, I can't wait to meet this person." He sighs dreamily, resting his elbows on the side table, allowing him to gaze out across the land connecting his property to his neighbor Squidward's.

It was then, a familiar knock resounded. Out of his daze, Spongebob answered after a moment to happily greet his best friend. "Patrick! What are you doing here buddy?" Always happy to see his friend, he stepped aside and let the starfish in.

Stepping inside with long-time familiarity, Patrick turned to his friend and held out prickly plant in a small container. "Here you go buddy! Happy Give Your Best Friend a Plant Day!" He smiled, proud of himself for remember such a momentous day.

For a moment, Spongebob was caught in surprise, shocked at his friend's thoughtfulness. "Oh Patrick…" He was moved by the consideration his friend made, even if he duly registered the slightly poisonous plant in his friend's palms. "But, I didn't even.."

Patrick smiles more, knowing his yellow friend probably forgot. "No worries Spongebob." He pushed the plant into his friend's grasp and turned to go and plop himself on the couch. "We can watch a marathon of plant movies to make it up!"

While his friend turned away, Spongebob carefully set the toxic plant down, making a note to properly seal and store it later. "Still, it's not right of me to leave you hangin' buddy." He walks over to the couch and points to the ceiling. "I insist you let me make us snacks for this occasion!"

Now it's Patrick's turn to be in awe. Not only were they going to watch a movie, now Spongebob and him would have SNACKS! "Now you're speaking my language!" Patrick stood excitedly and followed his friend into the kitchen. However, before he did, he remembered. "Wait! You forgot Planty." He scuttles back into the living area, picking up the plant now dubbed Planty. He whips around, causing him to fumble and drop it. Thankfully, it didn't shatter, though a little soil spilt out.

Taking a moment to wipe it back in the pot, he notices a beige letter sitting under the leg of the table. Even though some soil smudged it, he thought it best to give it to Spongebob. Picking both the plant and letter up, the seastar shoves it into his back pocket to give to his best friend later. Returning to the kitchen, he begins to help Spongebob prepare for the fun movie-night.

))))) ^-^ ((((((

"Oh Doris…" The animated kelp on the screen said dramatically. An invisible current blowed by on the scene as if it were a dramatic breeze. "We cannot photosynthesize like this."

Doris the seaweed swayed to and fro. "But… Ron! There has to be SOMETHING we can do." She desperately called out.

Before her lover, the kelp-Ron-could reply, an especially strong current tore through. The two plants shouted in surprise. But, unexpectedly, Doris slipped from the rocks they were nestled upon, torn away by the current.

"Roooon!" Doris, the seaweed, calls out as the current carries her away from Ron, the kelp. The animated kelp reached his leafiness as far as it could go, but it was for not.

"Dooooriiiiiis!" He wails.

The scene fades to black and ' _To be continued_ ' comes to the screen. Following this, a deep-voiced narrator states: "Find out what happens next on, _Photosynthe-love Me_."

.

.

.

Spongebob and Patrick are wailing on the couch, wiping their eyes at the touching scene they just watched. "Oh Pat. You were right, _Photosynthe-love Me_ is perfect for all ages." He sniffles more and wipes tears.

Patrick, just as emotional, nods and pulls another tissue from the box resting between them. "I know buddy." He wipes his face, hiccuping. "Just because it's animated doesn't mean that it's not for adults!" He declares passionately.

Spongebob goes to grab another tissue but his hand comes back empty. "Hey Buddy, do you have any napkins on you?" He looks to his friend, sniffling again.

Nodding, Patrick pats himself before feeling the paper in his pocket. "Here you are buddy." He holds it out absentmindedly. Then he hops up and goes to the stack of movies to find another to watch.

"Thanks." He goes to wipe his face when his eyes catch something on the dirt-covered paper. "Hold on… This isn't a napkin..." He narrows his eyes, pursing his lips in concentration as he analyzes the item in his hand.

Upon closer inspection, he sees that it's actually a soil-covered enveloped. Sighing good-naturedly at his forgetful best friend, he turns and hold out the letter to the starfish.

"Um Patrick, I think this is your mail." He laughs a bit when the seastar excitedly bounces and claps for the parcel. "Oooh gimme. Gimme!" Patrick exclaims.

"Alright alright!" Spongebob laughs when the letter is taken from his grasp. "It's a good thing I noticed. It's actually against the law to open another's mail." He says to his friend casually.

Patrick, however was focused eagerly on the mail in his grasp. Ripping off the top, he tosses the envelope and scrap paper aside to read the letter within. However, after a few eager seconds, his expression turned to one of confusion.

Seeing his friend's face, Spongebob leaned forward. "What is it Pat?"

Patrick's face screwed into a pout, straightening from his excited pose to wave the letter in Spongebob's face. "Well, they can't be too smart. They-they spelled my name wrong." He harumphed, crossing his arms once Spongebob took the papers from his friend.

"Well that's rude." His words cut off as he read the first few lines.

"See?" Patrick leaned over, pressing his face close to his friend's so they could both look at the papers. "Right there," he points to the paper.

" _"Dear Spongebob,_ " They must not care if they can't even spell PATRICK correctly." The seastar slumped to the couch, shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth in frustration.

Spongebob, still holding the letter turns to his friend then looks again at the letter. Curious, he goes to the discarded envelope on the floor and reads through the dirt smudges on it. "Hold on… Hey Patrick… I think this was MY letter." He waves it at his friend. That would make sense, the letter says " _Dear Spongebob_ " and the envelope has his name on the front...

Patrick crossed his arms, his mouth full of salty, crunchy goodness. "Weh whah woo hey eh i' oo 'ee?" He swallowed and made a thoughtful expression.

Spongebob nodded, tapping his lip. "Yes, why would they send it to you…?" The two hummed in thought then dismissed it. "Well, you gotta read it to find out, right Spongebob?"

Spongebob nodded, hitting his fist in agreement. "You're right Patrick. I won't know unless I read it."

With that, he began to read the neat scrawl of the letter. As he got lower and lower on the page, Spongebob's blue eyes widened more and more. The excitement and curiosity from the earlier Snail-o-gram returned in full. It was from the mystery sender!

He voiced just that to his friend. Patrick, in turn wasted no time in asking for the details. Spongebob, never one to hold back when it comes to a sincere request from his best friend, eagerly retold the tale of the mysterious message and his theory on who L.S. could be.

"…But if it was Larry's clone, Lucy, then why send a message...and a letter," he says, remembering the newly-found letter. "to me?" He finishes, now resting both in front of him.

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering what to do.

"Well…" Patrick begins. Spongebob eagerly turned to his friend. "They did say they were coming tomorrow morning…"

Spongebob looked to the clock, noting it was almost tomorrow. With a grin, he picked up his friend's train of thought. "And there's still so many movies to watch…" This time the two leaning close and grasp hands. "SLEEP OVEEEER!" They chorus as one, whooping and settling in for a night of movies and excitement for the mysterious guest.

))))) ^-^ ((((((

It was early the next day that the red buses of Bikini Bottom puled in front of one, Spongebob Squarepants' house. When the bus pulled away and the smoke cleared, a lithe figure look around in curiosity before looking down at the paper in their hand.

Confirming this is the right location, they took a deep breath before going up to the pineapple.

"Well, it's now or never..." came the sotto voce of the speaker. With a deep breath, they rapped their knuckles firmly five times before straightening up, holding their breath in anticipation.

Silence.

At first, they were confused, looking from side to side, noticing the two neighboring homes before glancing up at the pineapple again. "They said it would be recognizable..." Gripping the strap of their cross-body bag the figure took a deep breath before knocking louder and longer.

Clearing their throat, they called out. "U-Um." They tried again, remembering to raise their voice. "Excuse me!" They knock again. "Is one Spongebob Squarepants here?" By the end, their voice tapered off to their original volume.

The figure grew in weary, thinking perhaps they went to the wrong place...again. Biting their lip nervously, they turn and rummage in their bag. However, it was at that moment the metal door opened to reveal an exhausted sponge.

Spongebob, donned in his green dressing robe and fluffy slippers peered out at the person outside. "He... Hello?" He yawned. "How may I help you..." He trailed off as surprised green eyes met his blue one.

A slender hand brushed copper strands from their face before said hand was shoved into Spongebob's space. "Y-yes! S-Spon-Sponge..." The voice trailed off, hand dropping in embarrassment.

Silence follows as the now awake Spongebob stares, slack-jawed at the person in front of him. "L.S..." They figure froze, unsure of how he'd react. Thought flew their mind: what if Spongebob didn't remember? Did the letter and snail-o-gram go to the wrong place? What if they offended Spongebob? How would they tell their parents that-

The flurry of thoughts were cut off as thin arms suddenly tightened around their waist in a tight hug. "Leisse!"

Leisse squeaked as Spongebob spun them in an eager circle, talking even faster than her previous train of thought.

"Ican'tbelieveyou'rehere! Momanddaddidn'ttellmeyouwerecomingtovisit! Oh!Lookathowyou'vegrown! YouweresosmalllasttimeIsawyou. Wereyoutheonewhosentmethedelightfulletter? YouknowPatrickalmostthoughtitwashisletterandIalmostuseditasanapkin."

Leisse was happy to see the sponge, however, his sudden energy and his influx of words made it difficult to understand him. She sighed, settling in for a morning of good homecooked food and lots of catching up.

After all, it wasn't everyday Spongebob saw his little sister.

))))) ^-^ ((((((

There we go! So Leisse's (pronounce Lay-ee-say) identity is finally revealed. Were you surprised?

Feel free to PM or review to let me know what you think!

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Spongebob Squarepants_ or any of the characters from the franchise.

Long time no post. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's still a little slow with introductions and such, but hope y'all like it!

))))) ^-^ (((((

..

Leisse nestled the warm cup of tea in her hands as she sat in Spongebob's kitchen, listening to her brother speak about his adventures, rapt with attention.

SpongeBob leaned across the table, wildly flailing his arms as he recounted his tales. "And THEN Mrs. Puff walked into the room, saw Flats on the ground and said," He then transformed into the shape of his teacher, altering his voice to a higher pitch. " "I can't believe you beat up the new student! I'm going to KICK YOUR BUTT!" " He finished his story with a bellow and shaking fist before flopping back down into his seat normally.

In response, Leisse could only shake her head, still in awe at her big brother's uncanny ability to have such crazy experiences. "Wow…" She said genuinely. "That must've been quite the surprise after everything." She lifted her tea to her lips. At the taste, she smiles to herself. Even after all these years, her caring big brother remembered how she liked her tea.

Spongebob smiled at her, simply basking in the attentions of the the copper-haired female. A peaceful atmosphere surrounded the two.

Behind them, the fridge is opened. Clinking and shuffling of the contents break the comfortable silence before a deep, tired voice called out.

"Hey Spongebob, do you have any cheese?"

Answering without a thought, he replied, "In the cheese drawer Pat."

A few seconds pass.

"PAT!" Spongebob's eyes snapped to the starfish behind them, turning in the chair to sit on his knees. "I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE!" One hand gripped the back of the chair, while the other pointed at his Pink Buddy (aka Pat the Star, aka PAT-man, aka Best Fantastic Friend Ever, aka Jellyfish Partner Extrordinaire).

Chewing on some sea gouda, Patrick turned to his best friend. "Oh, hey Spongebob." The pink starfish greeted, munching on the round cheese.

After the movie marathon the previous night, the two crashed in their sleeping bags in front of the television. Filled with junk food and surrounded by the warmth of their sleeping bags, Spongebob and Patrick usually would have slept to late morning if Leisse's knock didn't awake Spongebob—not that he was complaining. It was always nice seeing his adorable little sister.

At their interaction, Leisse giggled. However, when Patrick's attention turned to her, she became shy, unsure of how he would react.

"Hello…" She nodded at the pink starfish. She held the mug of cool tea tighter to prevent her fingers from fidgeting.

At first, Patrick continued chewing the cheese, looking at the new person. He wondered who they were, how they knew Spongebob and if, "Oo' you wah suh?"

He asked suddenly, despite his mouth being full. Cheeks bulging, he shoved his handful of sea gouda in Leisse's direction, surprising her.

She almost dropped her tea cup in surprise. It took her a moment to decipher his words, but since she was used to her brother's antics growing up, she pieced together what he said.

With a smile, she shook her head and replied. "No, I don't want some. Thank you though." More assured in how nice he is, she set down the cup and introduced herself.

Despite his hands being covered in cheese, Patrick shook Leisse's hand, giving her a smile. "H-uh Hi! My name's Patrick." He then turns to Spongebob and said, "You didn't tell me you had a lady friend over Spongebob." He let go of her hand to nudge at Spongebob good-naturedly.

Spongebob flapped his arms at his best friend, blue eyes wide. "P-PATRICK!" He sputtered. "ITS NOT-! THIS! SHE'S!"

Leisse covered her mouth, snickering at her brother. He was so silly.

Spongebob hears her, causing his rosy cheeks to redden. As much as he loved his best friend, it was moments like this that made Spongebob want to go back to sleep or hide in his library.

Gathering his words, Spongebob sidled up to Patrick and circled an arm around his best friend to bring him close. With a dramatic whisper (cupped hand and all), Spongebob revealed who the guest was.

"Patrick, THIS," He said, pointing at the giggling female. "Is the one who sent the letter. THIS is L.S." He whispered the last word pointedly emphasize the importance of the guest, as well as remind his best friend of the letter from the previous day.

It took Patrick a few moments to grasp what Spongebob said, but when it clicked, he turned to his friend excitedly, grabbing his arms and whispering back to him.

"THIS IS LARRY'S CLONE?!" He shout-whispered.

Spongebob shook his head, grabbing his friend back. "I thought it would be," He agreed. "But the L stood for Leisse."

Patrick pursed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "Let he say? Let who say what Spongebob?" He glimpsed at the female over Spongebob's shoulder. While they were talking Gary entered the kitchen, so she was focused on petting the friendly snail, cooing at it.

Spongebob shook his head and repeated himself, taking extra care to pronounce her name for his best friend. " "Not Let He Say." Lay-ee-say. Leisse."

It took the two friends a few minutes, but Patrick eventually got her name correct and joyously shouted her name once he said it right.

At the sudden calling of her name, green eyes snapped up and responded with a short, "Yes?" out of habit. Did something happen that needed her attention?

"Good job buddy!" Spongebob congratulated his friend. He was glad to see his sister and best friend get along, it made his little heart swell with happiness and made him want to sing. So he started humming.

Patrick, riding on the high of getting her name right and feeling his best friend's mood, strutted around the kitchen to call out Leisse's name in different volumes and tones.

At first, she was confused, hand still resting on a purring Gary's shell. Soon, noticing the playful mood and seeing her new friend (she hoped) enjoying her name, she joined the sea star in calling out names in different voices. She even sang out their names a bit to match her brother's humming.

Gary didn't have attention on him anymore, so instead of entertaining the weird creatures fluttering around him, he focused on the blessing of the heavens. The most heavenly morsel. The Divine gift blessed to every mortal being. A bounty most abundant.

He meowed happily as he ate his filled bowl of snail food.

Gary was a happy snail.

))))) ^-^ (((((

Seems like Leisse and Patrick get along!

Hopefully the ending with Gary wasn't too jarring. I emphasized his love for food based on the running gag that Gary is a glutton.

Feel free to PM or review to let me know that you think!

Until next time.


End file.
